Arranged Marriage To Steven R McQueen
by CharlieFen
Summary: Kayla's 16 and arranged to be married, to Steven R McQueen. Can she stop the marriage or will she give in?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is a new series I'm writing (inspired by ****NykkiLeighVampireHeart****'s Arranged Marriage to Ian Somerhalder). At the beginning this is set in the UK (where I live) but it will move to the US. That's why it has English spelling but anyone can read it. Hope you enjoy it and my other stories will still continue (Elena's Despair).**

I sit downstairs, bored when the door bells rings. My mum shouts:

"Kayla, could you get that I'm kinda busy!" I nod even though there's no way she can see my small gesture. I walk towards the door and open it, not believing who I'm seeing. Steven R McQueen from my favourite show Vampire Diaries and the grandson of Steve McQueen (my mum has heard of him). I stand there with my mouth open, not sure what to say. Luckily, he beats me to it:

"Hey, are you Kayla?" I nod and finally say:

"Yeah, um would you like to… um come in?" Wow, that was the worst reply ever. I've never got lost for words before. Anyway what's he doing here? He lives in the US and this is the UK. Even if he was on tour or something why is he at my house? How's he know my name? Steven looks me up and down. Immediately, I feel embarrassed and cross my arms. He smiles and I realise that he hasn't answered. I step back and nearly trip over my younger brother's toy car. Steven grabs my arm and stops me. "Thanks." I mutter. I thought that only happened in the movies? I walk into the living room, pulling my arm out of his grip. He follows. My 7 year old brother, Oscar, is on the floor playing with his cars. He looks up and grins.

"You're Jeremy." He says, thinking about his role in Vampire Diaries. Steven frowns for a moment and then realises what he means. He looks at me.

"You let him watch Vampire Diaries?" He whispers. I shrug. He leans down and says to Oscar:

"Where's you mum? Say Steven needs to talk to her." Oscar nods and runs into the kitchen.

"So why are you here? I thought you lived in America and have filming to do?" I ask Steven.

"I said I was taking a break to see my family." He says, looking round the room.

"So you lied?" I joke. He does that cute innocent smile that I've seen him do on TV. I roll my eyes and it makes him smile even more.

"No, I didn't lie exactly… I am with my family…" He stops and I realise that Mum is in the doorway staring at us. She laughs at us:

"Sorry, you were just about to tell her weren't you?" He nods at Mum.

"What were you going to tell me? What's going on?" I say, now really confused. Steven faces me and takes both of my hands in his.

"We're arranged to be married." He blurts out. I just stare at him with my mouth open until I realise that he's still holding my hands. I let go of his hands and look from him to my mum.

"No, you're joking, there is no way…" I step back and see that his smile has disappeared. He's serious. There's no way I'm marrying him, there's no way my mum would do that to me. "Mum?"

"Our family has a long history of arranged marriages. Your marriage was set up when Steven was 6 and there's no way out of it." I look back at Steven and suddenly I don't want to be around him anymore. A sob escapes my lips as I run up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slam and lock the door behind me. I sit on my bed, turning around so that my back's to the door. After what feels like a minute, I hear a faint knock on the door. More tears are running down my cheeks, I don't want this. I don't want to marry anyone, I'm only 16. I know it's Steven at the door because Mum would be demanding that I open the door already.

"What… what do you want?" I try to sound normal but stutter after the first word. Wow, I'm rubbish at talking to him even when I'm angry at him.

"First I'd like to not stand outside this door all day…" He pauses, obviously waiting for my reaction. I don't speak. "…but if that's what it takes." I hear him move and then sit down next to the door. He's probably hoping I'll take pity on him and let him in. No way. I stand up and walk over to the TV, about to turn it on, when a piece of paper slides out from under the gap of the door. I pick it up and stare at it. It says:

_It wasn't my intention to make you upset. I'm forced into this as much as you are._

Underneath he has drawn a heart with a cross through it. I sigh, unlock the door and open it. He knew I would open the door, he's ready and facing me. He hugs me. I try to struggle but he just laughs.

"No… air... Steven… can't breathe…" I pretend to choke. He let's go quickly and apologizes. That's when I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" He frowns. I give him his piece of paper back.

"You weren't forced into this, what are you like 40 now?" I joke.

"23." He corrects.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions." I sit back on my bed. He sits next to me and gently holds my hand. This time I let him.

"I can't make my own decision about this. We're stuck with each other." He winks, stands up and walks out. Leaving the piece of paper in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and fave stories for my last chapter. Sorry it took so long, school and exams and just writer's block. Hope this one doesn't disappoint. There is a reference to an interview that Steven was in (I know I'm obsessed) so type in YouTube and then /watch?v=vrA9edtWrjE&feature=feedlik and at around 0:43 he will take out his 'thinking pen'. So hope you enjoy it! My top projects at the moment is this and Elena's Despair so sorry if they take a while to update.**

After a few minutes, I take the piece of paper and tear it up. Sighing, I put the pieces in the bin and reluctantly go downstairs. He looks up from a magazine he's reading, grins and pats the empty space next to him on the sofa. I roll my eyes but sit down anyway.

"So what made you change your mind?" He asks and looks back at the magazine.

"I haven't changed my mind about anything I just figured it's my house so I'm not staying in my room all day." I scowl and try to be mad at him but it's hard when he's still doing that cute smile… no not cute smile…

"Aww so my master plan didn't work." He takes a pen out from behind his ear and pokes me. I frown and remember something.

"Where the hell did that pen come from?" I laugh, quoting Michael Trevino in an interview I saw. He puts the magazine down and raises his eyebrows at me.

"This is my thinking pen," He pokes me with the pen again. "And you're trying to replace Michael now?"

"The werewolf is so much cooler than the guy who keeps getting killed and being brought back." I laugh and say to myself: I may as well relax there's no way I'm marrying him, at least not for a while anyway…

"That hurts, Kayla." He crosses his arms and looks away from me with a small smile on his face. I know he's joking so I take his magazine back off the table. It has Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley on the cover. I see he's circled the date when season 3 starts. He has to be back in America soon. I'll have to go as well. That realisation makes me go pale and get tears in my eyes. He wipes my tears away and puts a hand on my shoulder. I don't move.

"We don't have to leave for a while… but we will have to sometime." I grimace when he says that and look at him.

"I don't want to go. You can't make me go, you can't me marry you… anything!" I don't know what I'm saying now, my words jumble in my head and I'm confused. He sighs and puts his arm around me.

"Just relax Kayla. We'll sort it out tomorrow… you're obviously tired... so sleep." He whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and pretend to be more tired than I actually am. I feel him shift and next thing I know he's wrapping a blanket around me. "It'll be ok…" I let out a small sigh and let myself fall asleep. Tomorrow I will make sure everything goes back to normal.


End file.
